


Friends Again

by embersielle



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, This is an au of mine, because there should always be a Hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Saxon is a brilliant potions master and that is the only reason the headmaster keeps her on. Between teaching students things that they really shouldn’t ever learn and hexing those that annoy her, she causes the school untold amounts of trouble. Only one person in the whole school knows how to keep her in line, Professor Smith, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. The two are old friends, and maybe a little more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Again

Professor John Smith had been a member of the Hogwarts staff for 6 years. After graduating from the school himself he had spent quite a number of years as a successful Auror before retiring to become the Defense against the Dark Arts professor.

Often considered a strict, but still interesting professor, John was a favorite for many of the students who were on his good side. Especially the Ravenclaws of whom he was the house head.

Things for the aging professor were going well for a long time, until an old friend was hired onto the staff as the new potions master. Professor Missy Saxon had spent her years after they both left Hogwarts causing minor troubles in the wizarding and muggle worlds, nearly getting herself thrown into Azkaban several times, but just barely wiggling her way out of trouble.

Why the headmaster hired her, John still didn’t know, her only redeeming quality was her incredible aptitude for all things potions. The former Slytherin had always been a master of potion making and it seemed the headmaster saw it fit to bring said talent to the school, despite the risks. 

John tried at first to avoid his old friend, there was too much history between them, but it became very apparent very quickly, that his plan would not work.

~

“Professor Saxon you have to stop using Tarantallegra on the students that annoy you." 

"Oh do call me Missy, Professor Smith, do I really have to ask that of you?” The professor in question was perched on the edge of her desk, looking into a bottle filled with a purple liquid. She looked up at the graying professor and gave him a cat like grin. “The students look so silly when they dance uncontrollably. Would you rather I used a different curse?”

Professor Smith rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I’d rather you not use any curses at all, I’m tired of cleaning up after your messes.” He looked up at her through his reading spectacles. “If I must call you Missy, then I suppose you should call me John.” The look she gave him could only be described as predatory.

“I’d hoped you’d say that, John.” His name on her lips sounded like something terribly inappropriate and he swallowed. She hopped off the desk and stalked towards him, her robes billowing around her and yet still hugging her very there curves. Just as he thought she’d enter his personal bubble she stepped around him and set the bottle on one of the many shelves that filled the office. “No promises John, the students really do try my nerves.”

He nodded, briefly wondering what her motives were before saying a quick farewell and leaving. As first time in many years meetings go, that one went better than he had expected.

~

She had to be doing it on purpose at this point. There was no way that dammed woman was doing it all by mistake. John once again found himself curing a student of a hex and then outside of the potion master’s office. He didn’t bother to knock before storming in.

"You can’t teach students to brew Pompion potions and then use it on a student as an example, I just had to find a spell to turn the student’s head back to normal.”

Missy looked down at the very annoyed professor with an innocent smile. “I thought a demonstration was exactly what the class needed, not to mention Ms. Rineheart looked very nice with a pumpkin head, don’t you agree?” She proceeded to carefully step down from the ladder she had been teetering on. Of course doing such a thing successfully in heels was nearly impossible and as expected, Missy found herself falling through the air and into the arms of a quite concerned Professor Smith.

He had only just noticed her slipping and happened jumped forward in time. “Really woman, you could have just summoned what you needed, why would you do such a foolish thing?”

She languidly draped her arms around his neck and smirked. “I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of that. Still, thank you for saving me, how about a thank you kiss?” She didn’t give him time to answer, fast as the snake she was she had her lips pressed to his. So he did the most natural thing that came to mind, he dropped her.

The annoyed sound she made as she hit the floor had the older man wincing. He hadn’t meant to drop her, he had just been so surprised by the kiss. “So sorry, I suppose I should leave now.” He fled the room before having to face the bedraggled woman’s wrath.

She stood from the floor and straightened her robes. “You may have escaped this time.” She murmured. “But I’ll do whatever it takes to win.”

~

Several weeks passed and John hadn’t seen a single student making a potion they weren’t meant to, or had to unhex an unlucky student who happened to annoy the potions professor. He was beginning to get worried.

The aging professor was trying to figure out a way to make sure Missy wasn’t getting into any trouble while still being polite when there was a soft knock on his office door.

He glanced up with his thick eyebrows furrowed. It was past bed time, no student should be out of bed at this hour. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Come in before someone catches you.” He expected to see one of his Ravenclaws asking for advice on a subject, he did not expect to see the source of his frustrations standing there in her sleeping robes.

“Sorry to bother you dear, I just needed something I was told you had.” She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and tilted her head to the side. “I hope you don’t mind the intrusion.”

John rubbed his hand across his face before gesturing to the chair across from him. “No, I suppose not. What is it you need.”

She smiled at him and it was one of the most sincere smiles he had seen in a while. “I’m trying to brew a potion to help me sleep and I seem to be missing an ingredient. I’m a terrible sleeper, I don’t even bother sleeping most of the time, but tonight I’m in the mood. Unfortunately I ran out of the key ingredient.”

He tried not to laugh, he really did, but the whole situation was hilarious to him. The potions master was sitting in his office in her sleep wear, asking him for a potions ingredient. His snickering turned into full on laughs as he saw the look of indignation on her face. “Sorry, I just find it funny that the master of potions is coming to me for help.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, but he could see the smile in her eyes. Clearing his throat, John silenced his laughter, but kept the smile. “So tell me, Missy, what can I get for you?”

Her pure look of annoyance faded into something a bit more sheepish. “Mugwort. I was told you put it in your tea.” He looked at her with his bushy eyebrows raised high on his head. “Yes, I know it’s a common ingredient, but I seem to have run out. Now are you going to keep making fun of me or are you going to help me out?”

He chuckled again, but rose from his chair and stepped around the desk to a cabinet that seemed to hold several different things, from books to socks and all manner of other things. Sliding open a small drawer he pulled out a little box and handed it to the other professor. “Use what you need then bring it back to me. There’s no rush, I don’t use it in my tea much anymore.” He had long given up on sleep.

She nodded a thanks before rising and walking towards to the door. She turned and gave him a brief smile, before sweeping out.

~

“So did it help?” Missy had been heading to the Great Hall for dinner when John sidled up to her. She grinned without looking at him. “A bit, I made sure to refill your supply.” She pulled the box from her robes and handed it to the professor. He took it and peeked inside.

“These are good quality, where did you manage to find them?” His voice was all surprise and happiness, it lacked the usual sharpness he reserved only for her and Missy found her smile widening.

She leaned towards him in a conspiratorial manor and cupped her hand to the side of her mouth. “Don’t tell anyone but I nicked them from the herbology greenhouses.” She giggled and the sound was so foreign that John forgot to scold her. He just gave her a half smile and tried not to look too pleased. “Will you sit with me at dinner?” The question was innocent, but nothing about Missy ever was.

“I suppose. Professor Stewert will have to miss out on your company then.” She wrinkled her nose in annoyance. 

“That woman is so terribly annoying. Just because she worked for the Minister doesn’t mean she has any right to judge me. So what if I blew up a few buildings, they couldn’t prove anything.” He watched her pouting and huffing and found it strangely adorable. It had always been odd the effect he had on her.

“Well tonight you’ll have some reprieve so stop your complaining and let’s eat.” Her face melted into another toothy smile and before he had time to argue, her arm was linked through his and she led them both into the hall. He knew he should be worried, that he should nip whatever this was in the bud, but he liked the thought of what they could be. So he let her have this evening and decided to enjoy it too.


End file.
